He isn't so bad
by drade666
Summary: Balthazar finds Teresa fighting a pack of werewolves by herself and helps her out but ends up having to save her from them. Drade comes in later searching for the young huntress only to find out Balthazar had found her.


_**HE ISN'T SO BAD**_

Teresa snuck out of the motel room her and Sam were sharing while Sam was off doing some research for a case. Teresa had done her training now she wanted to put it to use by finding the werewolf they were hunting then killing it. Teresa tracked the werewolf to a wooded area just outside the town where it was clearly feeding. Teresa drew her silver blade; waiting for the werewolf to come to her instead of her going to it when suddenly the werewolf attacked her from out of nowhere. Teresa swung her blade dodging the werewolf's attack she sliced the werewolves throat, as it's lifeless body slid to the ground Teresa panted then smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Teresa was about to claim her prize when she felt claws dig into her back as a second werewolf appeared behind her knocking her to the ground hard.

Meanwhile back in town…

Balthazar came out of a strip club with 2 beautiful women on his arms chatting to him, giggling as Balthazar groped their asses with a happy smile. Suddenly Balthazar looked over to see a werewolf running into the wooded area just behind the strip joint, at first he ignored it but when a second werewolf ran into the wooded area he thought it a little strange. Balthazar bid his lovely companies adjure then flapped his way to where the werewolves were headed only to be surprised to find Teresa fighting for her life.

Teresa slashed at the werewolves as blood poured from her wounds, claw marks up and down her body causing her pain with every move. Teresa slashed at a werewolf on her left only to end up on the ground again by another behind her, throwing her hands up in defense she prepared for the werewolf to attack her when she felt the clear splash of blood against her skin. Teresa lowered her arms just in time to see the werewolf's head fall to the ground revealing Balthazar standing behind it proudly holding his angel blade now covered in the werewolf's blood.

"Hello honey" Balthazar greeted Teresa in his British accent

"Balth…azar?" Teresa asked as she coughed up a mouth full of blood

"You've been hanging out with the Winchesters for too long, your starting to get into as much trouble as they do" Balthazar stated Tsking at the young huntress as she heaved in breaths trying to get her lungs to work.

"Very funny…but…I better…get back" Teresa stated trying to stand up but failing as her broken ribs sent shock waves of pain through her.

"Alright that's enough, this conversation is over" Balthazar stated as he approached Teresa with 2 fingers extended.

"What…ah! What are…you…?" Teresa trailed off as Balthazar's fingers touched her forehead making her pass out into his arms.

Balthazar knew he couldn't just return Teresa to Sam like this especially since the incident involving Sam's soul so he opted to take her to his mansion instead. Balthazar slung Teresa over his shoulder then flapped back to his manor landing in his bedroom, which like everything of Balthazar's was over the top with a king sized bed, silk sheets everything. Balthazar laid Teresa down on the bed gently then set about trying to heal her wounds but after being away from heaven for so long and not having used the ability for a while he was a little rusty. Teresa whimpered as his hands made contact with her wounds making him feel actually quite sorry for the huntress as blood gushed from her body he tried to save her eventually opting for a little more conventional means. A few hours later Drade came through the door of Balthazar's manor looking for the wayward angel.

"Balthazar? Are you home?" Drade asked entering the house

Balthazar wasn't sure how Drade would react to him having a rather badly injured Teresa in his home so he decided to try and hide her by swiftly closing the door then running to greet Drade.

"Balthazar?" Drade called out again but stopped when she smelt something that was rather familiar.

"Ah! Drade darling" Balthazar stated rather flamboyantly from the top of his staircase.

"There you are, where is she?" Drade suddenly asked as the realization dawned on her that the smell was Teresa's blood.

"Where is who?" Balthazar asked with a rather horrible 'I don't know what you're talking about' face.

"Don't play games, where is brunette?" Drade asked looking up at Balthazar with a serious face.

"Oh! You mean the floppy haired moose's plaything?" Balthazar asked still trying to play dumb.

"Stop playing dumb, where is she?" Drade pressed the matter walking up the stairs as Balthazar back up.

"Well probably with him, I mean isn't she always?" Balthazar said his little game crumbling as Drade backed him against the door where Teresa was.

"What's in there?" Drade asked noticing that Balthazar was trying a little too desperately to hide the door behind him.

"Just the bedroom…ha-ha…" Balthazar trailed off with an uneasy laugh

"Not that I really want to know what you get up to in there, I would like to see though what your hiding" Drade stated squinting her eyes at him.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything" Balthazar swallowed hard still trying to keep Drade from finding out about Teresa for fear she might take it out on him.

"Open the door or I will" Drade finally insisted knowing that sometimes you have to treat Balthazar like he's a child or else you'll never get anywhere. Balthazar shuddered a little from the forcefulness in Drade's voice then sighed in defeat as he turned to open the door finally letting Drade inside. Drade stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Teresa lying unconscious on the bed covered in her own blood and the blood of what she could tell was a werewolves.

"What happened?" Drade demanded from Balthazar as he brushed past her into the room

"She was fighting a pack of werewolves, I saved her" Balthazar told Drade trying to emphasize the point that it wasn't his fault.

"A pack? That's rare, leave it Teresa to find something rare and unusual" Drade sighed out with an eye roll.

"Yes well any way I found her, helped her then brought here but I don't have the skills I used too. Her wounds are still quite bad" Balthazar explained almost feeling like he'd let the huntress down in a way by not being able to help her.

"I believe you, I'll help you to help her" Drade assured him as she pulled her backpack off of her back while walking swiftly over to the bed her heels clicking against the floor.

Drade stood beside the bed looking over Teresa's wounded body to see exactly what needed to be done. Teresa moaned as Drade began to work on her wounds but really there wasn't much she needed to do, Balthazar had actually done quite well in treating her injuries for saying he couldn't use his angel mojo for it. Drade stitched up some of the deeper wounds then cleaned all the wounds with alcohol from her bag before bandaging them all.

"I'll need to give her my blood other wise she'll die before the night is over" Drade stated as Balthazar came back into the room after fetching an empty IV bag from a hospital as pure Drade's request even though he wasn't sure why.

"How are you going to do that?" Balthazar asked having not seen Drade administer her blood before.

"The second portion will be given through the bag but the first needs to be administered now" Drade stated as she took a rather large syringe from her bag then opened a package containing a clean needle head before soaking it in the alcohol. Drade attached the needle head to the syringe that had to be at least 50 CC's and injected it in to a vein in her own arm. Drade winced a little then gritted her teeth as she drew the blood from her arm filling the syringe before removing it allowing the small hole to heal instantly in her arm. Drade moved over to Teresa again then turned to Balthazar gesturing for him to come over with her; Drade sat on the edge of the bed as Balthazar knelt one knee on the other side of Teresa.

"You'll have to hold her," Drade stated firmly looking up at Balthazar

"Alright" Balthazar agreed though still unsure as to why

Balthazar leaned over Teresa grabbing her arms gently to avoid grabbing a wound then pressed her into the mattress a little. Teresa groaned and squinted her eyes as the pressure sent a few jolts of pain through her body from the wounds on her back. Drade gently grabbed Teresa's jaw to control her head making it tilt upwards exposing her neck line to her then she swiftly injected the needle into Teresa's jugular vein making her scream, jolting upwards as Balthazar tried to hold her still while Drade injected her blood into Teresa. It was a slow process cause there was so much of it but eventually the syringe was empty and Drade pulled it out of Teresa's neck finally allowing her to relax a little but Drade could see she was uncomfortable due to the wounds on her back so she had Balthazar help her roll Teresa over so she could lay on her side instead. Teresa panted heavily as sweat rolled down her face plastering her long, brown hair to her face where it touched, Balthazar reached over grabbing a cloth from a bowel of water that had been sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Gingerly but gently Balthazar patted Teresa's face trying to cool her off and remove some of the sweat so she'd be more comfortable.

"Well, well Balthazar, It's been a long time since I've seen you like this" Drade said coyly with a smile

"Like what?" Balthazar asked a little offended

"Playing the big brother" Drade said with a smirk he was certain she'd learned from Gabriel.

"Yeah well…it's hard not to especially with her" Balthazar admitted a little unwillingly

"I think it's cute," Drade teased a little

"Oh shut up!" Balthazar retorted as he brushed Teresa's hair from her face

"Well I better go get Sam before has a heart attack" Drade stated as she started for the door.

"Do really have to tell him? I mean you know how he's going to react don't you?" Balthazar asked with raised eyebrows

"Yes but she is his life" Drade said in understanding as she knew what it was like to have someone you care about so deeply.

"Alright, go get the floppy haired moose" Balthazar finally agreed with a playful eye roll

A little while later Balthazar heard Sam bolt through his door and come running up the stairs into the room. Sam stopped in the doorway when he saw Teresa lying on the bed bandages littering the parts of her body he could see while the brown silk sheet covered the rest of her for warmth. Sam's face was clearly worried as he ran his hands through his hair the way he always did when nervous or worried while he approached the bed cautiously.

"She won't bite you know?" Balthazar said coming out of the on suite with his arms crossed startling poor Sam.

"You! What did you do to her?" Sam snarled at the angel

"Sam! I already explained this!" Drade's voice boomed from behind him her tone clearly unimpressed at Sam for having ignored her.

"But…" Sam trailed off

"No, Balthazar had nothing to do with it! He saved her," Drade said in a calmer tone

"But how? He can't even take care of himself let alone another person," Sam pointed out clearly upset.

"Do you forget that I did raise a few angels in my day" Balthazar pointed out a little offended by Sam insinuation

"So you…" Sam trailed off again as his brain finally managed to break through the haze of panic.

"Yep, I saved her but don't think to much of it I still think you and brother are idiots" Balthazar stated with a smug smile

"Alright enough touchy feely stuff I'm getting all misty" Drade stated sarcastically as she picked up the blood bag she'd filled before going to get Sam.

"Yes…please…I think I might barf other wise" Teresa's voice came weakly but sarcastically from the bed.

"Teresa!" Sam shouted as he ran to her side kneeling in front of her

"Sam, please…my head hurts" Teresa stated in reference to him shouting

"Sorry, sorry" Sam apologized as he smiled slightly his green eyes red from tears.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Drade asked placing a gentle hand on Teresa's shoulder

"Like a truck ran over me," Teresa moaned hoarsely

"That sounds about right, here I'm going to insert an IV so just try to relax" Drade told her with a smirk before inserting the IV needle into her forearm of the arm laying on top of her side.

"Ouch" Teresa whispered with a wince as Drade tapped the needle in place

"Don't be a baby" Drade whispered back sarcastically with a smile

"Shut up" Teresa retorted still breathing heavily

"Drade, what about the werewolf curse?" Sam asked concerned that Teresa may turn just like Madison had and he'd have to do the same thing he'd done back then.

"Relax Sammy, my blood will clear that up too" Drade assured him as relief washed over Sam's face.

"Well we'll let you too get reacquainted" Balthazar stated as he followed Drade out the door.

"Balthazar!" Teresa called weakly after him

"Yes honey, what is it?" Balthazar asked walking back towards her a little

"Thank you" Teresa managed to say taking Balthazar a little off guard

"Well…your welcome" Balthazar said with a smile before finally leaving and closing the door behind him.

Sam brushed Teresa's hair out of her face as some fell into her eyes from moving then kissed her forehead. Teresa smiled at him the best she could as pain shot through her from the multiple bites and claw marks.

"I'm so glad your okay" Sam admitted finally as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you" Teresa apologized knowing this was mostly her fault

"It's okay, really I'm just glad Balthazar decided to help this time" Sam said unbelieving still that Balthazar had done it out of the goodness of his heart.

"You know Sam he's not so bad," Teresa whispered to Sam

"What are you talking about? The only reason he helped you was because of Drade" Sam assumed

"No, Drade wasn't there, he helped me on his own" Teresa corrected Sam remembering that it was only Balthazar whom had saved her.

"What? Really?" Sam asked stunned as Teresa nodded in confirmation

"Then maybe he isn't so bad" Sam admitted but it was too late Teresa had already fallen back asleep.

A few weeks later Teresa was finally able to leave Balthazar's place to rejoin the group but she was still a little shaky on her feet so no hunts for a while. Drade helped Teresa out to her Hurst but stopped when Teresa insisted on saying goodbye to Balthazar before they left so instead Drade went to the Hurst to wait. Teresa turned to Balthazar who was leaning against the doorway to the front doors of his house with his arms crossed.

"Isn't your moose going to be jealous with you talking to me?" Balthazar asked with a smirk

"I just wanted to thank you again," Teresa said with a warm smile

Balthazar smiled at the young huntress, her face was still pale and her wounds hadn't all healed yet making him feel a little disappointed in himself for not being able to help her more. Balthazar was lost in his own head when the warmth of kiss on his cheek snapped him out of it, his eyes flying open with surprise.

"You did what you could for me and for that I'll always be grateful" Teresa told him warmly as she started to limp her way to the Hurst but was stopped by a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Then let me help you a little more now," Balthazar said scooping the huntress into his arms and carrying her to the Hurst. When Balthazar slid Teresa into the Hurst Sam threw him a bitch face but the angel simply blew it off, as he was too busy enjoying the wide, happy smile Teresa was giving him. Drade shot him a quick smile of approval after he shut the door then drove off to go meet Dean before he started freaking out about everyone leaving him and ranting about how no one tells him anything.

Balthazar watched as Drade drove off suddenly reminded as to why he'd decided to stay here in the first place and how he wanted to help the boys more starting with finding out exactly what his dear little brother Cassie was really up too.


End file.
